


Michael

by Kyntha



Series: On My Skin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Friendship, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: A series of poems about people I've had sexual or romantic encounters with. Names have been changed to protect the guilty.





	Michael

We knew each other in a past life  
before meeting each other again.  
Coffee is our first (not)date.  
We chat easily as though  
there is a lifetime between us.  
But he is not available for the  
things we know we both feel,  
both have revealed we want.  
It ends hours later with a  
lingering hug and illicit kiss.  
He is thin and taller than I’d remembered.  
The height difference is an adjustment.  
His lips are softer than anticipated  
and he flicks his tongue against mine, experimenting, exploring, expressing.  
The second (not)date, I make him dinner  
while we talk and flirt and laugh.  
He helps me with home projects  
and gives me a massage.  
After wrapped in his arms feels  
familiar, grounded, secure.  
He teases, pushing his own boundaries.  
I want him to tear them down,  
but it is not his decision to make alone.  
I stop him, reluctantly, regretfully.  
He leaves me needy, but at ease.  
I hug him on the sidewalk and  
return to the bedroom not willing  
to let the essence of him go.  
I desire the feel of him against my skin.


End file.
